1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to electronic devices and methods for protecting data of the electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device and a method for verifying firmware of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device usually uses an anti-virus software to protect against computer viruses only after booting an operating system of the electronic device. However, before the operating system of the electronic device is booted, a vicious user or a hacker may run a non-authorized baseboard management controller (BMC) firmware or a non-authorized basic input-output system (BIOS) firmware on the electronic device, which may make data of the electronic device to be exposed to a high level of risk.